


Sweet Melody

by panwinkisreal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkisreal/pseuds/panwinkisreal
Summary: "You love me even if im blind?"I carress his cheeks"I do love you even.if youre blind""You love me even tho i dont have idea what do.you look like?""Is that even matter?"





	Sweet Melody

Eversince he was a kid park jihoon already dream about being an idol and actor someday. Since he was 14 he always audition in almost most of the company in the whole south korea.

"Daehwi!!" Jihoon is shouting on the school hallway to find his bestfriend.  
"Ya! You know its bad to shout! Others are taking their exam!" Daehwi scolded him with arms crossed and his sassy look when he is mad.  
Jihoon just giggled and cant contain his happiness.  
"Daehwi ah!" Jihoon was smilling brightly and his fluffy cheeks are showing.  
It may be suprising but its the first time daehwi saw his bestfriend smiles like that.   
"Wae?" Daehwi cant help but to smile as well.

"I PASSED!" Jihoon jump and hug daehwi very tightly and daehwi almost fall but managed to control his balance and hug his bestfriend very tightly.  
"Im happy jihoon ah.. Im very happy for you" Daehwi whispered and pat his bestfriend.

Daehwi knows it well. He know how much jihoon wanted to be a singer and maybe sooner he will be an actor.  
Since they was a kids jihoon always tell about how much e love singing and dancing and everytime he failed the audition he was always there to comfort him and tells him not to give up easily.

"Dont give up jihoon ah. Theres still a lot of opportunity and you are already here. You cant give up now. Remember? Finish what you started and you are just starting" 

That was the most special message that he recieved from his bestfriend.

\-----  
JIHOON

Sunday night and i cant sleep knowing that maroo ent. will announce the trainees in 30 mins. I keep refreshing the website because i really cant wait.  
A part of me is excited but a part of me is very nervous.   
I stares at the ceiling and take a deep breaths.  
"I can do this"   
After all the hardwork i know i can pass this time..  
"Uwwaaahhh" Or maybe no.  
I keep whinning and hug my pillow until i realized that its already 12 in the midnight meaning they already announced the official trainees.

I scanned the result to look for my name   
and my eyes went wide when i saw it on number 11.   
I started jumping on my bed and screaming until i can.  
I heard a loud knock from the door   
i just giggled and opened the door.  
"Why are you--"   
I hugged my mom very tight   
and sniff her scent.  
"Eomma i passed on my audition!"   
I announced happily and i saw my mom with her teary eyes. i just chuckled because i find it funny.

We decided to went on the rooftop since me and mom cant really sleep because we are both hyped.  
As we stares at the night sky with a lot of beautiful stars that is shinning above.  
"I hope appa is happy for me too" I smiled and felt that my mom clings to me   
"Of course he is"   
"Eomma since iam now became a trainee someday when i become a sucessful idol i will build a big house just for us and give you everything."  
I look straight into her eyes and smiles with all of my emotions.  
She hugged me and i kissed her head.  
"Im so proud of you jihoon ah" I wiped her tears and hug her again.

I couldnt ask for more. This time i will take care of you. This time i will be the one who will be there for you.

 

Its been 2 weeks since i became a trainee in maroo ent and all of the other trainees are very friendly and welcomed me with a wide smile from their faces.

"Jihoon ah take a rest" Hyeop hyung told me as he gave me a bottle of water.  
"Thanks hyung but im fine" I gulp down the water as i feel the sweat falling from my head. Its so refreshing I put it on the side and practice again.

After awhile they joined me and we practice together.  
In this big practice room where all of us are covered in sweat   
with our dance following the rythym and monitor ourselves on the miror.

 

Being a trainee might be hard but if you keep practicing you will succeed.  
Not all of us can be an idol and this is my chance to prove that i have a talent.  
I can make them proud of me   
i will show them that i have a unique side that no idol can have.

But i guess fate is playing with me 

EOMMA!

Walking with this rocky road to reach my dream...

Eomma! eomma! 

I didnt look to where im walking and never realized that there was a hole. In this rocky road of my journey.  
I fell.

Eomma i cant see! 

And in just one blink.  
My world became dark.  
Nothing but a dark world.

"How dare you to dissappoint me!" Ceo screamed as he grab the flower base beside the room and lock me with this dark room.  
I was a crying mess. I keep begging and tries to hold him but he just keep pushing me.   
"Dont touch me you dirty!" He growled as he grab my collar.  
I cant see him clearly and everything is a blurr. I feel dizzy and weak but i didnt show it to him and just keep begging.  
'please dont hurt me'  
One slap  
'Please...'  
One kick  
'I still want to live with my mom'  
One punch  
'I still want to live'   
*Crash*  
I heard a laugh. A loud laugh with much emotions.  
and as i fell in this cold surface i cant think of anything but my mom smiling at me

I groaned as i tried to move my head but it hurts.  
"Dont move too much" I heard my mom   
"Eomma?"  
Wait... where she is? Why i cant see her? Why i cant see anything  
"Eomma why is everything is black? Did you turn off the light?"   
No one answered but instead i heard a sob.  
"Eomma? Why are you crying? Please turn on the light.. i cant see you"   
I move my hands trying to find her i cupped her face and wipe her tears.  
"Please dont cry...." i said softly  
I heard the door opened   
"Please turn on the light"   
I asked whoever that person is.  
"jihoon-ah" I heard a male voice. it was soft and calming.  
"Yes?"   
I heard him sighs. and i felt that he hold me.  
"Jihoon--" I heard another sigh but he hugged me  
"Please dont be suprise. im your doctor.. and we saw glasses from your eyes causing you to cant see anymore"  
What? I might heard it wrong but their sobs tells me that its true.

Why? Why it has to be like this? What did i do to deserve this...  
I just want to be an idol. I just want to show to everyone that i have skills   
Is that too much to ask? I tried so hard... so hard to get here... but in just one blink it became a blurr. 

I broke down. I feel weak. I feel so lost at everything. I want to believe that this is just a dream but theres no need to fool myself..  
Its reality  
And reality ruined my life.

I felt a stab in my chest. I feel like satan is stabbing me hundred times as if i betrayed him.  
My heart hurts so much and my body feels so heavy and didnt realize that im crying already.

I want to scream with all i can. I felt a person hugged me and i just let my self into her arms.  
It hurts so much.   
How will i take care of my mom if im like this.  
Blind.. All i can see nothing but darkness.

Who are you? What do you look like? I will never know.

\----  
DANIEL

I heard a bunch of applause. A sound that its not new to my ears.   
I saw my twin brother bowed at the audience and everyone gave him a standing ovasion.  
I went outside because its so suffocating. Why am i here anyway.

"Daniel!" I look at the person who owned that voice and its just my brother.  
"Did you watch my performance" He asked with a smile.  
"Of course hyung. you might cry if i.didnt" I joked and he just chuckled  
"Oh sure i will" And we just both giggled.

Before i can realize it im already infront of the piano. Fingers are ready and my position are doing fine.

As i slowly give in the melody as i close my eyes and feel the rhythym within me.  
Through this pieces i will show my emotion.

Rivers flows in you-yurima

Thats what im playing... Just like the title i will let my emotions flows in every audience and will make them feel what i feel..

Everything is quiet except for the melody coming out from me...  
I think of many memories good and bad one.. all of them.. are still fresh in my memory..

"Youre doing a great job Zaniel!" I saw my mom and dad are very proud of my twin brother. panlin as they taught him how to play a new piece.  
They look very happy and proud.

My mom and dad are one of the most great pianist in the world.   
Me and zaniel always listen to a melody since we are a kid which making us to decide that we will follow their footsteps.  
We want to represent them.in the whole world...

"Mooom" I happily called my mom as i proudly finished one of the piece that my mom love the most..

As she sat beside me i began to play it again while smiling at her.  
My mom look so pleased but not as much as they look proud to panlin

As the melody goes wild and dark  
I just let it flow as my fingers take controls

Why am i playing anyway... my brother got it all. He play just like how our parents did. Even our relatives says that my brother got the skills and mine was different...  
The flow of the melody sounds so perfect. His fingers fit perfectly in the pieces. 

I ended the piece perfectly just like how my life is..  
I stared at the piano trying to recall and still in my deep thoughts.  
I didnt heard the claps and howling from the audience. I bowed and walk outside.  
So suffocating.

As i look up the sky. My thoughts and memories came back.  
Its not that my parents love him more than me.. Its equal.  
Its just that... im tired.. Tired at playing hard that i can do it as well and maybe i will stop ...

"Ya!" I heard my brother calls my name as i saw him walking over.  
"Oh hyung" I tried to smiles   
"Why did you leave quickly"   
"Hyung... ill give up" I saw his suprise expression  
"What?"   
I look straight at him and being sincere  
"I give up" I said softly not trying to be quick or maybe i did.  
He just stared at me and sighs  
"I support you but i cant promise"  
I smiled and hugged him.

One night i heard my brother playing from our piano room.   
I walk up to him and watch him play.  
After awhile he smiled at me and asking me to sit beside him.  
"No hyung.."   
I dont want to play it anymore. Im tired..   
"Daniel theres no need to be afraid of. you have the skills too"   
I snort. You are the only one who is saying that. Maybe i can play but not as much as you...  
"No" I answered coldly as a sign of stop bothering me when i said no.  
He just nodded and play again...

A piece that i realized he play it everynight..

Liebestraum ( Dream of Love ) by Franz Liszt

Starting from that day my life became different.  
I quit playing the piano and start locking myself in my bedroom.  
While my twin always play everynight with the same piece which became annoying.  
It was calming at first but listening to it everynight is annoying..  
I sighs. 

One night i had enough. I went to my brother while he is playing the piece.  
"Hyung?" I called him softly not to bother him  
He stop playing in the middle of the piece.  
"Do you want to play it now?"   
He asked me with a hopeful look from his face.. but no im not going to do that.  
"No.." I answered with annoyance  
"I was just going to ask why are you playing Liebestraum everynight? You know a lot of piano pieces and your window are always open we all know that you hate it when its open"   
It was really suprising because he always ask me to close it but now he was the one who opened it everynight  
He just smiled at me with those sparkling eyes.  
"Because of that boy" He pointed outside the window 

\----  
JIHOON

Me and my mom decided to moved far away from seoul. The doctors told me that i can have a surgery if they can get a pair of eyes that fits in me.  
I lost hope to that.. after all my life is full of darkness. Struggles but never succeed or am i only halfway? 

This place is relaxing. Cold breeze touching my skin and a sweet melody coming to my ears.  
I stayed beside the window of my room and listen to it.  
It was sweet but have strong emotion that you can feel.   
A melody that is so calming and give me a reason that life is not over yet.  
A melody that has a strong message behind it.   
I smiled... after a long time..   
I smiled again as i feel the melody hugging me and i went to my own world.

Everynight i always listen to the same melody.  
It became a part of my life.. a part of me..  
and its my favorite.  
Too bad that i cant see the person who plays it but whoever it is. Im thankful

I chuckles as i heard the same melody again i got excited and hums with the flow of the melody.  
My mom said that its snowing outside and i can feel it.   
I started to imagine myself on the snow under the night sky with the melody playing on the background.

\----  
DANIEL

A first night of snow and i saw my brother playing again. I glance at the boy from his usual spot. He always look at nowhere but he have a pretty smile and pretty eyes that still sparkling under the night sky.  
Everynight i always watch him listen to the melody as my brother play it. 

It became his daily routine isnt it? He look so happy and hums with the melody.  
He is pretty i admit that.  
His eyes nose lips are all perfect for a boy like him.  
And i never realized that the boy next door will also make me happy.  
He never go outside and i always saw him lock up to his room.  
Until i realized that the boy is blind...

My heart sink as i think of it. Its not because of pity but it because i feel sad that it might be hard for him...

Until i found myself learning the piece Liebestraum.  
I already know what will happen in the future and im ready. I already accepted the worst fate that will come.

One morning i close the window and start playing the piece. I studies it properly as i learned it perfectly.  
Just this one.. Just this one piece let me play it perfectly.

My tears flows under my cheeks. After a long time i let myself play the piano again...  
For my brother and for the boy next door.   
I touch it again. I missed playing it. I missed the time that im the one who is giving the melody...  
One sweet romantic melody

He is gone...  
One gloomy morning my brother is gone.  
My brother have weak heart that finally gave up...  
Playing the piano is the only thing that he can do in his daily life.  
Tragic isnt it?   
He is playing while the boy is listening to it.  
Its like they have a invisible string that connects them.

3 days ago

My brother rush to the hospital as he cant breath. he have a Cardiovascular disease and he is not allowed to move to much but that day he went outside to play sports which lead him to have an attack.

The doctors said that he will be fine soon. I look.at him as he lays down on the hospital bed unconcious and feels so weak.. i cant watch him seeing like this.

but the next day my mom said that his heart gave up...

I feel so empty as i recall the bitter memory that i have.   
I went to our piano room and slide my finger to the piano feeling the touch of my brother playing it.   
I stare at the piano trying to feel.the melody he play everynight.   
I thought it will only have an effect to the guy next door but i didnt knew it will affect me as well..

The melody that gave us both a memory.. A sweet memory to remember.  
Our house became quiet.  
No more sweet piece at night.  
It became silent.  
A house that once filled with melodies is now a house that filled with silent..

\----  
JIHOON

One week has passed until i heard the piece. Well thats unusual.  
My mom told me that she is friends with the parents next door and i heard that she have twins who plays piano as well.  
I feel so empty with that 1 week.  
I never heard the melody again.

Until i decided to go outside..  
Her twins are friendly she said. and they play piano everynight so theyre not badboys..maybe  
I went to their house and just knock since i dont know where is the doorbell.

"Oh" I heard a male voice it must be him  
"Hi. uhmm i know it must be weird but i love listening to you everynight and-"  
"Its not me" He cut me off.. ohh its not him.. maybe its his twin brother  
"Ohh then your twin brother is the one who is playing then?"   
I heard him sighs.  
Did i do something wrong?  
"Yes" He said   
"Great! Can i meet him?"   
"He is gone"   
Wait what?   
"What do you mean?"   
"He passed away"   
Is that is the reason why i cant listen to it anymore? Because he is gone...  
"Im so sorry" I felt bad... I felt bad for bringing this thing up  
"Its alright.. come with me"   
Before i can answer i already felt his hand touch mine and guiding me properly.  
He guide me to sit but wait theres a piano  
I poke each keyboard and i just heard him chuckled.

He started playing.. I gasps as i heard a familliar melody.. The melody that i listen to. everynight.

"I learned playing this piece because of you" He said softly.  
And i felt my heart flutters.  
Before i can ask why..he continued  
"At first i want to learn it to play it for you everynight just like how my brother play it for you"   
I felt a butterflies in my stomach and my face is heating up.  
Is this the reason why they play it evernight?   
is it  
"because of me?"   
"Yes... We love to see how you look so happy while listening to it. You have a pretty smile that i will never get tired of. You have a pretty fluff cheeks that i love to see... and as i look closer   
You are indeed beautiful"   
I dont know what to feel right now.. I never knew someone adores me that much and i really feel touched when i realized that they care for me and take their time playing the piano just for me  
I just hug him.. tightly and i felt him hugging me back.  
He start playing it again and i just listen.to it. .  
I feel much more happy. What could i asked for...

Its been 2 months and i always went to his place and listen to him playing the piano but this time he always study a different pieces but that piece will forever remain in our heart. 

"Jihoon?" I heard him calling for my name. And i felt his hand touching mine.  
We are infront of the piano and he was just done playing "Always"  
"Yes?" 

\----  
DANIEL

"Yes?" I heard him  
I closed my eyes and takes a deep breathe and hold his hand tightly.  
"For the past two months i know i already feel something.. deeply for you"   
I saw him blush and i.smiled  
"I fell inlove with you from the day when i see you but i know i still have to take time for this and now im ready"   
You are the reason why my life became colorful again.  
You made me happy and you made me realized that i have an unique side as well..  
You opened my deep side and never think twice to get in without any thoughts.

I cupped his face and leans closer  
"You are so beautiful park jihoon" I said softly and leans closer to claim his soft lips.  
Its a sweet and innocent kiss and i felt him kissing me back so.that means its a yes.  
I couldnt ask for more...  
Being with you is enough for me to have a reason to continue to be a successful pianist.  
Thank you for existing.  
Thank you for coming to my life park jihoon...

We pulled away to catch up our breathing.  
"You love me even if im blind?"  
I carress his cheeks   
"I do love you even.if youre blind"   
"You love me even tho i dont have idea what do.you look like?"  
"Is that even matter? Its ok as long as you love me im more happy"   
I saw smiled and hug me very tightly

"I love you"   
"I love you too"  
You complete my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brilliant idea but i dont know if i wrote it perfectly ㅠㅠ   
> I hope you like it..


End file.
